Vocal Problems
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Ed loses his voice and has a report to turn into. How will he get by in Roy's office without talking about it? What is Roy to do about it? What if Roy thinks its all a game of charades? Will he lose his patience with him? Read to find out - This is a another RoyEd One-shot...meaning yaoi, BoyxBoy, you get the picture? R&R please :D


**Meh I expected to have this updated yesterday but some girl came over and wouldn't leave me alone and she came over AGAIN today and just left now: 6pm Here's the A/N from yesterday though xD: Too many ideas are filling my head D: Someone help me x3 So I guess I'll write this, take a shower, than go to bed thinking about what I'm gonna update tomorrow. I will update one of my stories whether I like it or not because I have a game Friday and I have been killing myself for this. Every time I write something I think that someone's email is on their phone and then they are mad because I'm not updating! Well here's another one-shot :)**

"Brother...how are you going to tell him?" Al asked curiously. Ed shrugged, not saying anything. Al stared at the bruise that had formed its way on Ed's neck. "Do you think he'll notice?" once again, Ed shrugged. Al sighed. It was so hard to talk when his brother wasn't speaking. "So are you just gonna hand in the report without saying anything?" Ed nodded, grabbing his black over jacket to cover it up. Al sighed as Ed grabbed his coat and the report and walked out the door. "He's gonna find out sooner or later." Al told himself.

"Ed walked down the pavement as he passed many fellow 'friends.' Or as he calls them, people he's helped. They waved at him as he passed and he just waved back. He would've groaned but decided against it. He didn't know what kind of sound would come out of his throat. He grudgingly walked up the steps to the Colonel's office. He stopped at the door. What was the point of busting in if he couldn't yell? Should he knock? Hell no. He cocked his head to the side and stared the knob. It suddenly moved and he blinked. The door opened to a frustrated Hawkeye, paperwork in hand.

"Oh...hello Edward." She smiled at him. He smiled back, thankful that she opened the door and he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Ah, Fullmetal." Mustang said smugly. "I almost didn't see you walk through the office. Did you have so much trouble reaching the door knob that Hawkeye had to open it forward?" The others stiffened, preparing for yelling. Ed opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He clenched his fist, grit his teeth, and his eye twitched. Mustang raised an eyebrow. Ed stomped up to Mustang's desk and slammed the papers down and walked away. He plopped himself on the couch where Fuery was staring. Ed stared right on back.

"Ed...are you feeling okay?" Fuery asked, worriedly. Ed opened his mouth to answer but shut it again and nodded. Havoc frowned.

"Strep throat?" Ed shook his head.

"Mute?" Breda guessed and Ed gave him a wtf look.

"Fullmetal." Ed stood up and walked over to his desk. Mustang waited for Ed to say something, but he didn't. Hughes blasted the door off its hinges and cheerfully walked through the room. He looked at Ed questioningly but kept strutting.

"Oh Roy, I just found this adorable picture of you and Elysia!" Hughes shoved the photo into the annoyed Colonel's face. Ed tilted his head curiously.

"I'll burn that." Roy threatened and Hughes quickly retrieved the photo and ran over to Ed, smirking evilly at Mustang. "Don't you dare." It was too late, the photo was already in front of Ed's face. Ed stared at it and smiled. It was a picture of Elysia on Roy's shoulder, who was _smiling._

"Isn't that adorable?" Ed nodded, earning a squeal from Hughes. "So, Ed. Why are you here?" Ed pointed at his report on Mustang's desk. "I see...how's Alphonse?" Ed gave him a thumbs up. Hughes narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Is there a reason why you're not answering me orally?" Ed nodded.

"Yes, Fullmetal. Do tell why you wont talk to us." Ed pondered for a minute. He held his hand and slashed it across his neck. "What the hell does that mean?" Ed furrowed his brows. He made a choking gesture on his throat. They still didn't get it. Ed stomped his foot in frustration. "Fullmetal, we don't have time to play charades now just tell us whats wrong." Ed started to get stressed. He made more gestures trying to give clues that he couldn't talk. "Stop acting childish!" Roy practically yelled at him angrily. Ed stared at him. He frowned and looked at the ground sadly. Mustang's never yelled at him like that before.

"Just tell us Ed." Hughes said more calmly. Ed tried talking but nothing came out. He couldn't even sigh! He made more gestures.

"Fullmetal, I order you to talk. Quit playing around! Jeez how old are you sixteen? Be mature for once!" Roy scolded him. Tears formed into Ed's eyes but he wouldn't let them loose and he stomped out of the room, hearing Mustang's calls to him. "FULLMETAL DON'T DISOBEY ME OR I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED!" Ed ignored him and continued back to the dorms. He stopped at his room and opened the door calmly. He took his jackets off, revealing his bruises. He had more than one and some of them were a sick purple color that made Al want to throw up, even though it wasn't possible.

"Hey Brother...how did it go?" Ed frowned at him. "Oh..." Ed walked over to his bed and sat down. He put his hands on his head, in a stressful way. "Brother, are you okay?" Ed let the tears fall and shook his head. Alphonse immediately ran over to him. "He said something mean didn't he?" Al learned of Ed's crush on the Colonel awhile back, but he didn't mind. Ed nodded. He laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. "Night Brother." Ed nodded, unable to say anything more. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

There was a knock on the brothers' door. Alphonse got up and walked up to answer the door, since Ed was sleeping. Al opened it to find a familiar raven-haired man. Al hoped that Ed didn't do anything so bad to get him court-martialed. Al was pretty sure that the Colonel didn't feel the same way to Ed as Ed did to him.

"Oh. Hello Colonel."

"Where's Fullmetal?"

"He's sleeping...do you want me to tell him that you were here when he wakes up?"

"No. I want to talk to him for disobeying me."

"What did he do?"

"He wouldn't talk to me or anyone else. Has he talked to you?"

"Well actually...he cant talk." Mustang gave him an odd look.

"Explain." Al moved aside as Mustang entered the room.

"You see when we were out on our mission-" The phone rang, cutting Alphonse off. Al walked over to the phone and grabbed it. "Hello?...yes...right now?...but-no..." Al sighed. "Okay." Al turned to face the Colonel. "Sorry sir, I have to go...I have to meet someone from our research we did." Al glanced at the bed, indicating that Ed was lying there and he rushed out the door.

"That was...weird. Wait! He was supposed to tell me why Ed wouldn't talk." Roy glanced at the lump of gold in the bed and walked over to it. "Fullmetal?" Ed's eyes opened blearily as Roy was wondering how he didn't wake up from the previous conversation since he was a light sleeper. Ed looked around aimlessly. "Over here, Fullmetal." Ed froze completely and slowly directed his head at Roy. He started making sure all of his bruises were covered. "What are you doing?" Roy asked curiously.

Ed tried to speak again but nothing came out so he closed his mouth. Roy sighed. He would never get Ed to talk. Ed blushed, realizing that he was only is his boxers. He made a shoo gesture with his hand. Roy shook his head.

"Not leaving until you tell me whats wrong...are you wearing clothes?!" Roy asked as he saw some of the blanket slip of his shoulder. He also saw Ed's bare foot. Ed blushed and nodded. The blanket slid down more showing a nasty purplish bruise and Ed immediately held the blanket back up. However, it was too late, Roy had already caught sight of the bruise and his eyes widened.

"Fullmetal...what happened there?" Ed shook his head. Roy walked over to Ed's bedside and sat down beside it on a chair that Al usually sat in. "Please show me." Ed shook his head and gave him the finger. Roy groaned. "Come on...or I'll just take the blanket away." Ed froze. He couldn't let Roy see _all _his bruises. He let the blanket slip a little so Roy could see the entire bruise. It was actually bigger that the one that surrounded his neck. Roy's eyes widened considerably.

"Oh my God..." Ed rolled his eyes. Roy poked the bruise observantly and Ed backed away from the pain. Roy saw faint dark splotches through the blanket. "That's not the only one you have is it?" Ed looked away shamefully. "Please show me." Ed shook his head, then he got a bright idea. He clapped his hands and words appeared on his automail arm.

'Why?' Roy was surprised at Ed's intelligence.

"Because." Ed clapped again.

'You yelled at me, meaning you don't care.' Roy's eyes widened as he recalled his yelling from earlier on. What if Ed wouldn't talk because he was hurt and didn't wanna show it? A knife of guilt went through his heart.

"I'm sorry, Ed...I'm so sorry." Roy hung his head. He saw Ed relax and he clapped his hands to restore his automail. Roy saw Ed taking off the blanket and looked up. Once Ed got the blanket off, all he could do was stare. He lifted his hand to his mouth. He focused all his staring at the bruise around Ed's neck. Then, he realized why Ed wouldn't talk. It's not that Ed wouldn't talk, he just couldn't. Roy felt as if someone shattered his heart to pieces as he stared at the teen in pain. He pondered for a moment, wondering how Ed could even walk straight. He slowly traveled his gaze down his body until he saw Ed's legs. Then he flat out hugged him.

"You should've shown me." at first, Ed stiffened at the pain. Then he relaxed into the hug and hugged him back. Roy pulled away, hoping he wouldn't cause Ed any pain. Suddenly the door had bust open, causing Ed to grab his sheets and yank them back over his body. Roy blinked at the unexpected guests. It was the entire crew, Hawkeye in front.

"Uh...Lieutenant Hawkeye, if I remember correctly, you were the one who said I should come see Fullmetal." She shook her head.

"Sorry sir, we were all worried as well." Ed scooted back to the headboard of the bed, thoroughly embarrassed now. He was only in his boxers after all.

"I hope we're not intruding." Hughes smirked, he was aware of each others' crushes but he knew that them both didn't know of each others'. They shook their heads. Hughes walked up to Ed's bed tugging at the blanket.

"Ughp." Ed's eep came out _very _oddly.

"The hell was that?" Hughes asked. Ed tugged the blanket back. "You're not naked are you?" Ed blinked. He was more blunt about it than Roy. Ed shook his head no. "Then gimme!" Hughes yanked it off unexpectedly and gaped as Ed blushed. Ed looked down at his beaten body. All their eyes were locked on the teen's throat. "Oh, Ed." Hughes fell to his knees and hugged the teen.

"Holy sh-"

"Uhm. Hey guys why are you all in our dorm?" They all turned around to see Alphonse.

"What...what happened to Ed?" Fuery had enough courage to ask. Al flinched. He walked in the room and saw Ed looking away while Hughes was hugging him, saying sorry. He rushed over to his brother's side. Ed gave him a pitiful look that said 'I'm-ugly' Al shook his head and pulled the sorrowful Hughes off him.

"No you're not. You're just hurt." Al replied. They all gave him a confused look, not able to understand Ed's pitiful look.

"Excuse me...did anyone see a seven-foot tall suit of armor running around here?" A mysterious voice asked but Roy automatically knew who it was.

"Dr. Knox?" Roy questioned as he entered the room.

"Ah there you are-oh my God, what the hell happened to you?!" Knox said sounding surprised, making Ed feel worse.

"Knox, this is my brother I told you about...the one that lost his voice." Knox nodded and observed Ed. He shooed them all out.

"Now...Edward...this might hurt a little." Knox dropped his suitcase and flipped it open. There were needles and what not all in rows. Knox help up one out of the ten and Ed fainted. "Hm. Looks like I don't need to give him the sleeping syringe after all."

* * *

It had been a few hours after the surgery started and Al was pacing back and forth with clanking noises resonating throughout the building.

"Alphonse."

"What?!" Al snapped at Hughes making them all jump from his explosion.

"You need to calm down. I assure you, Dr. Knox is good at fixing things." Al slumped.

"I need to take a walk." and Al left, Riza following worriedly after. She paused and turned around.

"All of you except the Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel need to go back to the office and do your work." And with that she turned around and left. They all immediately left afterward, scared of her wrath. A few hours after they left, Knox came out of the room, smirking.

"Done." Roy shook his hand, handing him money through the shake.

"Thanks doctor." Knox shrugged and left. They both went in to see Ed looking out the window.

"So...any first words?" Hughes smirked. Ed nodded his head. He looked at Roy and back to Hughes, than back to Roy. Hughes threw his hands in the air. "Just pretend I'm not here." Ed saw him wink at him. _So he knows? _Ed thought. Ed looked back between them and Hughes winked from behind Roy's back. He backed up slyly in the corner, making it look like he left the room as he watched the scene intently. Roy walked over to Ed and sat beside him.

"So. Have you said anything yet?" Ed shook his head. "Why not?" Ed smiled at him and hugged him. Roy was taken aback at first but slid his hands over Ed's back. After they let go Ed stood on his tippy toes and whispered into Roy's ear.

"I love you." Roy's eyes widened, but that wasn't all. Then Ed brushed his lips gently against his. Roy immediately deepened their kiss. He put his hands around Ed's waist as Ed put his arms around Roy's neck, blushing.

_Click, click, click._ Ed's eyes widened but Roy just ignored him. Ed gave Hughes a death glare..._click..._They both release and smiled at each other..._click._ Ed got frustrated.

"UGH THAT'S IT!" Ed sped at the corner where Hughes was. Hughes already knew he'd be chased so he left. Ed sighed frustratingly. Roy came up behind him and hugged him around the waist. Ed smiled and held his arms. He closed his eyes and leaned up against Roy. _Click._ Ed grunted in annoyance. Roy held him tighter and chuckled. Ed looked up at Roy confusingly.

"I ought to ask Hughes to get me some copies."

**Finally done :D Please Review and REMEMBER this is only one chapter long! It is called a one-shot for a reason ^-^ well I'll update later...haha ~Runs away before readers are fast enough to pull out their pitchforks~ **


End file.
